Fate, maybe
by maybelady
Summary: Looks can be deceiving; and Serena looks oh so innocent. Who would have thought she lured strangers into her bedroom? Well, her friend Alain for one, and so does the man, she runs into twice...and a lot more often. Fast paced/ updated dialy/ will be 16ch in total/ [not threesome, but the three of them are all connected with each other, hence the tripple pairing]
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You sure about this? No regrets in the morning?"

Serena just laughed quietly. "No regrets, I promise. Do you seriously think this is the first time I did this?" She smirked sexily up to the man she had met mere hours ago. And while the whole situation might have been shocking to her parents, to Serena it was just like any Saturday night. Disturbingly enough.

"You just don't seem the kind of girl for casual sex, so I wanted to make sure." It wasn't entirely bad that he kept interrupting. She quite liked his voice and she would make him moan her name before the night was out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That was two years ago, a night like any other for Serena. And she had forgotten all about him too until she followed her friend through the door into their students' lab. It was the first day of their next lab class, something both Serena and Alain always looked forward to.

Just not that particular time. This particular time Serena would have preferred to turn and run. Instead she lowered her gaze and settled into the back of the crowd. She hardly heard the words leaving his mouth, because what did they matter? That mouth had been places that she rather not think about while handling strong bases.

Maybe the best thing would be to drop out of this class. It had always been a question of time when her fooling around would catch up with her.

"Serena?" For a moment she had thought her past one night stand had talked to her, but it was Alain.

"Sorry, Alain… this guy…" She sighed and looked up to her friend.

"I know! It's creepy how much he looks like me!"

Serena blinked a few times before his words got through to her. Then her eyes darted back to the man at question only to quickly look away again when their gazes met. But even in this short time she knew Alain had a point. "Drop your pants and I can tell you how far the resemblance goes…"

"What?! Did you two…?! Serena! He's a professor!" Only with the utmost strain did Alain manage to keep his voice down. Knowing this would be a longer discussion she pulled him out the door into the hallway. They'd still have to be quiet as to not disturb half the institute, but at least no one would catch more than some drifting words.

"It was in our first semester, I didn't know he was working here!"

"Let me guess, you didn't do much talking." Alain remarked dryly.

"Actually… he was kinda chatty. But yes… by the end of the night he had found other employment for his tongue." She smiled apologetically up to Alain. She knew he didn't like when she went into detail like this but this time it had been just too tempting.

"So what now? Are you going back in there or calling in sick? He runs the department, so I bet he won't be here every day of the class."

Serena blinked confused. "How do you know that?"

"He said so during the introduction." Then his face lit up with entertainment. "Aww, where you too busy gawking at him to actually take in what he said? I think you should come though. If he is anything like you he will have forgotten all about you."

But Serena furrowed her brows. "If he is anything like me he recognized me the moment he walked in."

But she followed behind him regardless.

-O_O_O-

It turned out to be just like any other lab class and Serena was ready to believe the professor really had forgotten. But of course that would have been a fate too kind.

"Professor Sycamore, there seems to be a problem with the photometer. Could you take a look?" she tried to avoid eye contact since people had always told her how memorable they were.

" 'Professor Sycamore'? I remember you calling me all sorts of names, but that wasn't one of them." He smirked at her and Serena had almost grinned back. It was how he had gotten her before, but this time it was different, had to be different.

"That was then. Now I prefer Professor Sycamore, if you don't mind." There were a whole lot more words on her tongue but Serena didn't want to come off disrespectful.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, it's rather sexy. Say, do you have plans for tonight?"

It came out of nowhere and left Serena speechless. Some moments later she had recovered and glared up to him. "Do you have any idea how inappropriate this is?! No, I don't have any time tonight or any other night!"

He shrugged simply. "Just checking, no reason to get upset. A simple 'No, thank you' would have sufficed. I'll take a look at it."

"At what?" His demeanor and words had thrown her off track.

"The photometer. Which one was it?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The nerve that man has!"

"Can we just get this data fit please? We need to calculate the concentrations for tomorrow too so the pH-values fit the parameters." Alain was groaning once more. His friend had been complaining and conspiring all the while his own thoughts were running in different directions. And one of these was being done for the day.

"So what, Serena? I overheard some girls talking. While you have managed to keep your nightly activities to yourself somehow, his aren't this secret. You actually make a nice match in that regard." Although it wasn't one he was very fond of in her.

Strangely enough this only worsened her mood. "Yes, he has no modesty! Just blatantly asking for sex!"

This threw Alain for a loop. "So if he would have pulled you to the side and asked nicely you would have been okay with that?! Ew… why did you even sleep with him! He's so old!"

Serena just shook her head dismissively. "I don't know. Might have been drunk, or he was charming, or it was late and I was looking to get laid, maybe all three reasons at once, who knows… How long until this damn lab class is over?" She leaned over the table hopefully gazing into Alain's eyes.

The young man just laughed at her childlike behavior. And she joined him, maybe for the first time since the uncomfortable discovery. "Just till the end of the week. Although-" Alain wondered if he should tell her this next bit, but decided Serena would find out eventually, so better tell her right away. "- I will work in his research group starting next month."

Serena's body involuntarily jerked back upright. "What?! There are dozens of research groups, why him? And how did you get that position anyways? Since when are undergrads getting actual jobs?"

"I had time to talk with him while you were busy being anywhere but around him. His work is really interesting; I can't wait to dig into the papers he's given me. That's another thing about him. He's so passionate about his research. Didn't you hear us talking? I bet the rest of the lab heard us."

Serena pulled a face. "I was running our experiment! Which you totally abandoned me with by the way!"

But Alain threw his hands up in defense of her words. "You were the one that came up with the grand plan of doing whatever was out of the professor's reach. That happened to be all the work today. I'll help you tomorrow, I promise!"

But Serena got up, grinning. "I have a better idea, love." Alain shook his head hearing the familiar nickname. She was gonna rip him a second; she always did when she used that name. "You can do all the work now and I'm heading home."

Although she had no intention of sleeping at home tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena gathered all the clothes she could find in the darkness while trying to be as quiet as she could. If that man next to her woke up it would be awkward, it always was. And Serena never stayed for breakfast when she went to _his_ place.

Whoever this 'he' was this time.

Hopefully not another university's professor.

She sighed quietly. Last night was full of booze and fun and forgetting. And it had been great for her. Yet the morning after usually had some sobering side effects. One was the fact that she had no idea in which part of Lumiose she even was and how she would get back. But the more pressing issue was the pounding headache behind her eyes. She probably looked like ! #$%^&* as well.

Well, sunglasses and coffee would fix that. And the lab coat would cover the party dress from last night.

Stumbling down the stairs and into the alleyway Serena looked around to figure out her surroundings. It didn't look familiar.

Serena sighed. This was the downside on going to the guy's place. It could have her turn up in a place it would cost a fortune to get back home from. But at least the power and the decisions lay in her hand, and that kind of power was generally worth it.

Better start finding a cab then. Or start walking due to the lack of any. Emerging onto a main street a small smile found its way on Serena's lips. Her faculty was in plain sight and the small café across was open as well. This early in the day it was deserted however and she easily found a spot.

"Double milk and no sugar if I remember correctly?" Serena didn't need to look up to know who would sit down next to her a moment later. She noted it was in a to-go cup, so she didn't dismissive the idea he had run into her by mere coincidence. Anything else would have been way too creepy anyways.

"Yes, thank you, professor." She silently sipped on her coffee while trying to come up with something to say. As long as he didn't mention what she looked like and implied what she had been doing last night. That was the kind of discussion she didn't want to have.

"So Alain told me he will be starting to work for you? Why him? Undergrads don't get jobs like that." Both the warmth of the coffee and the caffeine were doing wonders to heighten her mood.

"Is that a subtle way of applying for a position as well seeing how you were moving in the lab like you had never done anything else in your life?"

Serena was glad she had a coffee in her hand since for a moment she was too confused to know to what to respond first. To his obvious move to keep her in his orbit or to the highly flattering observation on her skills? "Thank you..."

He took a sip of his coffee as well to give her a bit more time. Serena looked over to him once more, the silence stretching to an uncomfortable length.

"That was a real offer, Serena." Something about him saying her name made her shiver, but not in an uncomfortable way. Oh she knew this would not end well, but it was too tempting. And not only because of the great opportunity this was for her young career.

-O_O_O-

"Really now? All it takes is one coffee and you love the man?" Alain had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Oh haha, very funny. He offered me a job next to you and I accepted it. That's all that happened." They were once more sitting above the data they had gathered over the day trying to make sense of them. And like before it rather turned into a chatty afternoon tea.

"And the fact that he remembered how you drink your coffee from more than a year ago is completely irrelevant? You're gonna sleep with him again, aren't you? Well, please keep me out of this. I am actually looking forward to this opportunity. Keep your panties on at least until I learned a bit…"

Serena sulked, fully aware that Alain had a point. Today had been different from the days before. Instead of staying away from Augustine on purpose she moved around normally and found he was rather reasonable to be around. And more than once had she indulged into memories from way back when. And more than once had she checked out his butt. And the idea had settled into her mind that there was no reason as to why not repeat that night in the future. If he was up for it that was. After turning him down he probably wouldn't make an obvious move again. So it would be up to her.

But there was time. For now this lab class was over, but it would merely be weeks before seeing him again, at least a few hours each day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm telling you it is like looking into a mirror. It's both exhilarating and terrifying. Can you imagine, Lys? Meeting a younger version of you? The longer I look at him…" Augustine leaned back into his seat and breathed out slowly.

From across the table his friend eyed him curiously. "Are you saying he is some long lost son of yours?"

The professor was quiet for moment longer. "What if he is?"

They were quiet for a long moment, both following their own thoughts. "What's he like? I mean, apart from having pretty hair?"

Augustine smirked. "He's smart. And curious. And kind… the girls love him. I saw more than one fellow student gawk his way." He could help but chuckle.

"Sounds like you, Augustine. You know what doesn't however? The way you talk about him. You actually sound like a proud daddy."

The professor looked at him, a wild look in his eyes. "We should not get ahead of ourselves now, should we?"

Lysandre nodded. "Agreed. From the way you talk about him it might just be wishful thinking. I think I should drop by your lab soon and take a look myself don't you think?"

"I think you will be very impressed by him. Both of them actually. Serena knows her way around buffers and spectrometers."

"How flattering. That's the things girls want to hear." Lysandre stated flatly.

"Well, asking her out didn't work."

"I believe you weren't asking her out on a date and she knew it. Considering this I am impressed by her smarts already."

Augustine really couldn't say anything in his defense. "Well, maybe if I am around her all the time she won't refuse my natural charm and follow me into my office."

"How classy. You live next door and want to do her on your desk? No wonder she's not spreading her legs this time."

"That's what I meant, Lys… into my office, through the door, into my flat and then rolling between the sheets."

"I think you shouldn't get ahead of yourself, Augustine. Why not rather play a bit hard to get. That'll reel her in for sure." Lysandre looked over to him with a playful smirk tugging on his lips and for once the professor could do nothing but agree.

-O_O_O-

"Would you look at that blouse. Geez, Serena… do you want him to jump you right here and now?" He didn't like it but Serena was adamant to relive that pleasant memory. Over the past few weeks between their class had ended and their job began she had run him through some of her tactics. But now Alain no longer saw the point. That blouse. It was honestly hard to peel his eyes from it. Serena didn't mind him ogling, she had assured him countless times, but it still bothered Alain himself.

"As a matter of fact I wouldn't mind. We could make it a morning ritual. I much prefer morning sex anyways." She grinned up to Alain whose eyes were pinned on her cleavage. With a smirk she cupped her breast even more before giggling and crushing into him. She really was a cool buddy with great boobs.

* * *

><p><em>So, I guess it's time I told you guys a bit about this here.<em>

_I gathered some experience with this site and my stories and came to the conclusion that the majority of readers want fast paced, heavy plot with drama! Or fapfics...(got complaints I wasn't writing obscenely enough...) So, since I have no patience or time for an elaborate fic anyways I wrote this little experiment._

_thanks for taking part ;)_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So how was your first day, Alain? Like you imagined?" The professor couldn't help a grin, knowing full well it wasn't.

"I was preparing buffers for half the institute all day. So no, not how I imagined at all. But I guess that's part of the learning experience? Peck order and all?" He wasn't upset, yet Alain had hoped for a bit more.

"I guess. But also, more importantly, now you know how it's done. And you'll never forget it." They had started walking towards the lobby.

"But will I ever need it once I'm a scientist? There will always be some students around that needs to learn, right?" Both men snickered.

"I knew you were smart. Tomorrow will be different. Not necessarily any more thrilling though. You'll work along one of my phd students and help him out. There are tons of samples that need to be prepped for the HPLC. So read up on the topic overnight." They had reached the entry hall and the professor extended a hand.

"See you tomorrow, Alain."

But something else tugged on his thoughts. "Say, Professor Sycamore, have you seen Serena? I came in with her but then she kind of vanished."

"I think she already left. You can ask her tomorrow though and scold her for not waiting for you." But even if he hadn't lowered his gaze Alain would have had a very good guess as to where Serena was.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day.<em>

"So I'll be working directly with you today?" That immediately put Serena in high spirits.

"Yes, but first I should get some safety goggles. Else I might get a button stuck in my eye before the day is out. Quite the dangerous wardrobe." And yet Augustine couldn't take his eyes off. As if any man could.

"Do you want me to take it off then?" Serena knew how to lure a man in and this particular one had answered once before.

"Wow. You went from giving me the cold shoulder and downright avoiding me to offering to strip right here right now? Not that I'm complaining though." His hand moved over her waist when Serena stepped closer.

"I remembered the good time we had. And so I wondered if we could repeat that?" Her hands trailed up to his neck and tugged on a loose strand of his hair.

"Repeat it?" He paused, processing that new piece of news. "But on the same conditions as before, Serena. I am no saint, you know that, right?" He leaned into her caress regardless.

"I do, and I'm not any better, don't worry." Her hands wandered up his sides.

"Like the other morning? So that wasn't just some party you stumbled home from?" He was glad no one was with them in the office. If she riled him up any further he would push her down on his desk and take her right now.

"Not just a party, no." For a moment neither of them knew what to say, neither sure what the other expected.

"So, shall we come up with a schedule? Or stick to the passion of the moment. Because then…" He leaned down to nip her neck sending a very clear message.

"Tempting, truly. But I think at work I should be your student and then after work you can pour me a drink maybe?"

It was that innocent look in her eyes and the small smile that he just had to dive down and taste her lips again. "Today will be a very hard day. Can you really make it up to me tonight, Serena?"

"Challenge accepted, professor."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Augustine returned to his flat Serena was sprawled out on his couch.

"I helped myself to some wine. I hope you don't mind." She sat up to take another sip when he sat down next to her.

"Why would I? I remember some words about a drink earlier today. Although that memory is a bit blurry."

Serena laughed lightly. "I think I should refresh that part a bit." She rose gracefully and set the glass down while unnecessarily bending over in front of the professor.

"You are not wasting a minute. You have gotten a lot more impatient from what I remember." His hand brushed over the rim of her skirt as she stood back up.

"Well, professor, last time I didn't have to be around you for so long without being allowed to strip you naked." The way she spoke that last word made him feel both ice cold and very hot.

Serena lowered herself onto his lap and kissed him slowly with her arms wrapped around his neck. It was teasingly slow but he went along with it for as long as he thought she wanted to take it slow. But then there was that sexy smirk.

And the end of slow.

Their kissing was fierce, almost biting. His hands that had pulled her close before were now wandering down her sides before cupping her ass underneath the skirt. He broke the kiss.

"You are not wearing any underwear!"

Serena smirked. "Haven't all day."

His mind was running in all kinds of directions before simply giving up and let instincts take over. Instead of capturing her lips with his again he moved to her neck, slowly descending following the small necklace she was wearing down to the rim of her bra. The professor pondered for a second to leave that blouse on, having enticed him the whole day, but then he hurried to get it off, call it payback for withholding Serena's soft skin for so long.

She arched into his touch, tugging on his shirt until he discarded it. Her hands moved up, ran through his hair, tugged on his scalp to meet her lips with his again. Usually Augustine preferred to be on top but Serena was really making it work.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up to a small nibbling on her neck. Unvoluntarily it made her smile, not only because it was tickling her but also because it was a surprisingly nice way to be woken up.<p>

Waking up.

To someone being up. Immediately her eyes shot open and Serena sat up in bed. Irritated by the brightness in the room her gaze shifted to the window and the high up sun outside.

"Fuck! What time is it?" She asked without looking at the man who had leaned back into the pillows again.

"Past ten, I guess."

She stilled in her movements. The lecture she was supposed to be at was already halfway over, so there was no need to rush. "Oh screw it..."

"_It_? I have a name, you know..." The professor pretended to sulk before adding with a smirk. "But I like the screwing part, sounds interesting, tell me more."

Serena giggled again. "Yeah about that. I think I should go for now. But if you are free tonight...?"

She left the sentence hanging, but Augustine barely heard it. "Are not staying for breakfast at least?"

"Breakfast? I never stay for breakfast. Do you..." She wondered if she dared asking the next bit. "Do you always offer your one night stands breakfast?"

"Always. And they almost always stay." He smiled, seriously thinking he had won himself some bonus points. Because Serena was smiling.

"Wow! That is such an asshole-move." She spoke still smiling gently.

"...What?..."

"Well, you kind of lead them on. Or has never any girl asked for a ... second helping?" She added suggestively while getting back in bed.

"You did, didn't you?" He said before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><em>yeah, you guys probably thought there was a lemon coming, but it didn't fit the fast pace of the story so I cut it... Sorry if I disappointed some of you...<em>


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him!" Alain had waited at the front gates of their faculty for his kind of interrogation.

"Who? You have to be a bit more specific, dearest, because I had a lot of dick this year already." She grinned up to him, knowing full well this vulgar tone would shut him up like nothing else could. At least usually. Now Alain was glaring at her mildly upset.

"I called Shauna, and apparently you never made it home yesterday. And apparently-" He continues when Serena had started to head to the door to get away from him. "-you came right from his place too. I'm surprised that no button flew of that thing. There should be a safety warning printed on it."

"You know what? You have to be Augustine's little boy. He said something too about safety goggles." Serena said light heartedly.

"Really? What did he say?" Alain's whole demeanor had changed. From judgmental and disappointed to delighted and curious.

"Umm… something about safety goggles to protect his eyes? Not sure, I was busy running my hand through his hair." This time it had been on purpose to see if the switch back was just as sudden and just as drastic. It was.

"SERENA! Why do you keep doing this? There are some good guys out there. Why sleep with a man twice your age?" The last bit was an angry hiss.

"Really? _Now_ you want this discussion about my questionable life choices?" Not that she considered them bad, but she could see how others frowned at them. "How interesting what this man can spark in you. Don't worry, if you want me to stop screwing your daddy I will. Given that he is your dad."

Alain lowered his gaze for a moment before looking into her eyes again. "I want to know, Serena. I lay up all night wondering. I went as far as checking internet sites for paternity tests."

Now it was Serena's turn to be shocked. "You what?! Idiot. There's a PCR in every building and you consult the internet for postal services? Rather check for a DIY manual."

"Are you crazy?! What if someone finds out?! And we won't get a clean sample either… I mean, I can't walk up to the man and ask him to swab the inside of his cheek."

Serena laughed out loud imagining that scene though. "That would certainly be a memorable event. Haha! Don't worry about the sample. I can get it for you. I'll just pick a few hairs from his pillow."

"Just don't mix them up with yours, it's too early to call you mommy." And there it was. The small grin that proved to Serena that there was still some fun left in Alain even when he was clearly pissed over what she had done.

"Yeah, I'm not colorblind, love. But you can call me 'mommy' anytime you want."

"Oka, mommy, how about you buy me a coffee since we missed the beginning of the lecture because of your out of whack libido."

"'Out of whack libido'? We wouldn't have missed the lecture if you wouldn't make this such a big deal! So you're buying." She grinned up to him and he snickered.

"You are unbelievable, woman. Fine. But only if you admit that it is a big deal." He still offered his arm for her to link arms with him.

"Never." Yet she took the offer.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Morning."

Serena wasn't a morning person but a gentle nudge like this of the eminently dawning day was just enough to bear. "Morning. What time is it?"

The professor didn't answer right away. Instead he lay back down next to her. Serena noticed he was dressed, at least more dressed than last night or the nights before. "Enough time to have breakfast with me if you get up now. Or time to huddle under the blankets again if you're still tired."

He looked over to her, clearly trying to find that answer written in her features.

"How about both? Breakfast in bed?" She pecked his lips for no particular reason other than they were close to hers.

"I'll get to it then." He rose smiling and seconds later Serena could hear him move around in the kitchen. Her cue to get up as stealthily as she could this early and grab the glove and biohazard bag from her clutch. The usual stuff women carried around of course.

She found surprisingly little hair, he had probably changed the sheets just a few days ago. And while looking at it she found a lot more of her own hair which threw a deep frown on her forehead. No way was she losing more hair than a man in his forties. Or life was not fair.

But it should suffice either way and maybe then Alain would stop bugging her about it too. He had gone back and forth between condemning her for sleeping with Augustine and begging her to get some DNA sample asap. But Serena forgave him for the simple fact that the stress was showing on her friend. She snickered when the thought of Alain's possible stress induced level of hair loss entered her mind.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like a relationship. You're not dying, are you?" It was meant as a joke yet Augustine glared at his friend for the comment.<p>

"Lys, are you even listening? I wasn't talking about Serena! Something's not right with Alain. He's tired all the times, spaces out a lot… I'm really worried!" The fact that this friend was making fun of the topic was not improving the professor's mood in the slightest.

"Well, parent of the year, maybe he has to do a lot of studying to do and spends half his nights awake. Don't worry about it, tell me more about that special woman in your life. You didn't just do her twice but several times. That's a change of pace."

He sighed. "There's nothing to tell really. She likes pancakes. And being on top." He couldn't help the quick grin.

"And she makes you smile, how cute. As long as she's not staying every night I wouldn't send out the invitations just yet tough if you ask me." Lysandre had no trouble keeping a straight face, confusing his friend even more.

"Invitations…what?" Then it hit him. And consequently he hit his friend who laughed it off. "You've officially gone mad, Lys. But…" he didn't speak on and Lysandre's laugh got stuck in his throat.

"No way." He coughed out after catching his breath.

"It's nothing!"

"Yes, it is."

"NO!"

"Yelling doesn't make you right."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Yet I tend to be. So, when are you two lovebirds sealing the deal?" Lysandre's shock had turned into amusement at this point.

"I hate you."

"Stop sulking and open your eyes."

"How about you open your eyes? If Serena and I were what you claim we are then I wouldn't walk over to that cute girl and take her home, now would I?"

And yet he did just that.

* * *

><p><em>Hi, me again.<em>

_just wanted to give a quick thaks to greexx and patrickdron for fol+fav! That was a real lift so thank you two :)_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do you mean I get another mentor? Did I mess something up?" Serena had plummeted on a chair in front of the professor's desk.

"No, not at all, don't worry. Actually you are not the problem, but umm… me? It's just so hard to work next to you all day." He bit his lip, fully aware of how lecherous he sounded. But Serena just giggled.

"Well if that is the problem, then we could take breaks every now and then. You know, coffee breaks?" Her smile spoke volumes of what her tongue didn't.

But Lysandre's words kept running through his mind like they had most of last night. But it wasn't just that. "I don't know, Serena. I think we should stop before this...gets out of hand."

Her gaze dropped immediately and she blinked a few times. "Okay, if you say so. Thought you were talking about another kind of 'hard' but I guess I was wrong. Send me an email to who you'll assign me next." She got up without sparing him a second glance.

It was strange; while she was fully aware of how it had never been more than a string of shared nights it still felt like a break up.

Her hands that grabbed some stacks of paper were slightly trembling and she was sure if she were to speak now her voice would be just as shaky. It had been a bad idea, at least that much she knew now.

And when she had just closed the door to his office something else sparkled crystal clear right in front of her: a pretty brunette asking for the phone she lost last night.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Serena."<p>

They were sitting in front of her bed on the floor, both wrapped in a blanket.

"It should be him saying this, not you. But still, thanks Alain." Her head dropped on his shoulder and at times like these Alain wondered why he was _just_ her friend.

"I think you'd grey before hearing those words from him. And if you squint your eyes a bit you can pretend I'm him for some seconds. But no longer, I really don't want to anymore."

She looked up from her daze. "You wanted to be him? Why? There is nothing special about him. Nothing at all." But the little sob that closed that sentence prompted some doubt.

"I think if you say that 999,624 times more it might become true. Might. Clearly you saw something in him, else you wouldn't be shaken up like this."

"While we're at it." But she rather meant to change the topic. "How is that DNA test coming along?"

"Let's not talk about that right now… and besides it'll take at least another week before I get the results. And I don't even know if I'll open that letter. I mean… what will I even do with it? I didn't think this through, Serena. And you should have stopped me!"

She sat up straight, a frown on her forehead. "What do you mean 'I should have stopped you' and 'you don't know what to do with it'?! Of course you'll have to know!"

"It could nuke my family! I could get prove that my mom cheated on my dad! And I don't want him in my life anymore…" the last part was a lot quieter spoken than the first part.

"Because of what went down today? What happened before never made you say things like that..." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You'll want to know, you always do. So don't say that. You shouldn't give up on this chance because of some stupid mistake I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Serena! He cheated on you!"

"I thought you said we never were a thing? I guess he just grew tired of me is all. Or I wasn't good enough anymore."

Alain broke out of his own rant that was about to burst through his lips when he heard that last bit. Now that was something he hadn't heard her say before. He sighed inwardly; this whole situation was getting worse by the minute.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alain waited till Serena had finally fallen asleep before getting up from the floor. The idea had solidified in his mind. There were some words he would have to exchange with a certain someone before the night was out. And by now it was late enough that there was a good chance he'd be home; asleep or not; alone or not.

Alain used his keycard to get into the building and made right for the professor's office. To his surprise there was a small beam of light leaking from underneath the door. He stood and waited a moment longer before finally gathering some courage and knocked.

A surprised voice bid him to come in.

"Alain? Is everything okay?" Professor Sycamore was sitting behind his desk, some papers in front of him. And some wine.

But if for nothing else, these words alone would be deserving of some smacking. "If everything is okay? Are you kidding me? Are you blind, stupid or just don't care about anyone but yourself?! Nothing is alright! You broke the most confident and sweetest woman I know with a couple of sentences, you prick!" He hadn't exactly planned for all these words to spill out, but he too had a few too many shots of vodka to be still considered sober.

But it wasn't like the other man was taking much offense. Alain was certain there was no small level of remorse in his features and so he sat down when he was asked to.

"I admit, it wasn't the best way this could have gone. But I had my reasons, Alain." He looked straight at him, but that wasn't enough to keep Alain quiet.

"Oh really?! You had your reasons to take that bimbo over Serena?! What possible reason could you have for this? And not even telling her but letting her run into this mess blindfolded."

"It's not like Serena and I were dating." His voice was stern now, or maybe just stubborn.

"You still owe her an apology. Apologize for making her feel insignificant and dispensable. _That_ you are responsible for and there is no way out of it." Alain had gotten up, ready to leave now that he threw that into his face but he saw that the professor wasn't done talking. And that he silently agreed with Alain. So he sat back down again after some moments.

"What did you mean with you had reasons?" Alain instigated when the other remained quiet for some time.

He didn't answer right away, clearly looking for words and an unsettling feeling started to flutter in Alain's stomach.

"This is probably the worst moment to talk about this, Alain. But I beg you hear me out."

By then Alain's mouth had gone completely dry. Somehow he knew exactly what was coming. And he had no idea what to think even.

"I hope you will forgive me for doing this without asking you first, but-"

"You are my dad, aren't you?"

It was strange how short such meaningful sentences ended up being. Alain would always remember thinking this very thought.

And the hopeful nod of his father that followed. But for Alain it was like half of his world collapsed in that moment. He couldn't share that elating happiness he would have shared as little as days ago.

No, now he was the reason his best friend was miserable and living proof that his mother is not the person he had always thought she was.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You don't look so good." After a few seconds Lysandre had found kind words to describe the state of his friend.

"Good morning, Captain Obvious!"

"And you're drunk. Sit down, before you hurt yourself." When Augustine didn't listen Lysandre sat down himself and pulled his friend next to him.

"I think my life has seen its best years, Lys. And I have no idea what I should do with the rest of it."

That threw Lysandre off. Never had he heard his friend even vaguely think in this direction. "So I take it the test was negative? I'm sorry, Augustine. Maybe Serena can cheer you up? Haha, she could have your baby even!"

Clearly the wrong topic. Clearly the wrong words.

"I don't deserve to even hear her name." And he took a generous gulp from the nearest gin bottle.

For a moment Lysandre considered not even asking, but when his friend kept drinking, he decided that whatever overly dramatic crap came out of his mouth was better than what went in otherwise.

"I know you think you sound like a poet, but actually you sound like last night killed half your brain."

"Might have. What do I even care."

"You earn your living by acting smart."

"I am smart. At least when it comes to metabolism and proteins."

"True, true, but I'd take a wager that won't fix your current problem. So what's happened? Don't make me ask again or I'm out that door and let you rot until you're ready to talk normally."

Augustine sighed deeply. "Serena hates me because of some stupid point I had to prove to you and Alain doesn't want me in his life. He was here, Lys, last night. Mad that I hurt his friend but I couldn't let him go without telling him…"

Lysandre was too stunned to interject. His mind was busy wrapping itself around the fact that Augustine had been right about Alain's genes.

"So...he-?"

"Yes. Cool, huh? I couldn't let him leave without telling Alain. But he didn't even say a word. Just got up and left. I don't know what to do, I messed up so badly. I doubt I'll see any one of them ever again. You always know what to do, Lys. So what should I do?"

* * *

><p>Neither Alain nor Serena came in the next day or the day after and by then even Lysandre couldn't find a single thing to say that would dismissive the situation as one that would pass. Partly because he wasn't even sure which one was worse for his friend: the woman that turned out to mean a little bit more to his friend than he had known by then or the son that preferred to run instead of at least bothering to fight over any of the problems that were at the moment in between of them.<p>

And for neither there was a strategy that wouldn't affect the other issue. They were both intertwined too much.

"I'll just go see her. I have to do something! The longer I wait the worse it'll get, won't it?" Augustine looked up to him and Lysandre sighed.

"What would you even say to her? Blaming me for pushing your buttons will probably not win you any points." And it wouldn't make him regret he had allowed it to go this far. He had done so the moment Augustine had walked over to the pretty barfly.

"I'll just tell her I'm sorry. And that I miss her. That's not too much, is it?"

"I think you should keep that puppy-eye-look. It's hard to throw insults in your face when you look this lost. And since when do you need my advice anyway when it comes to girls? Stop being so whiny and insecure, that's a real turn-off."

"Well, you are in a stable relationship while I… well, I keep messing up."

Lysandre sighed. "At least take a shower first, and bring food. That's one good quality about you."

Augustine got up with a slightly more determined look on his face.

He remained sitting on the couch while Augustine got ready. It was true, his friend kept screwing things up. Usually because he was acting childishly or careless like he had done this time. But he also always tried to set it right, and Lysandre hoped that Serena and Alain would appreciate at least this part.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You called in sick, so I wanted to see how you were doing." He couldn't believe how stupid he sounded. A hundred meters away from her door it had sounded great, in his head that was. "I made some risotto in case you were hungry. I made enough for three in case Alain is here too?"

If he was it would be both great and terrible. Augustine wasn't sure if he could deal with both of them at once with the necessary attention.

"Alain's not here. He went home to see his parents, said it was urgent. So if you want to see him, you can leave." She turned around to shut the door behind her.

"No, please. Serena… I'm so sorry."

But the door was closed.

"Please, open up. I'm not here to ask for a second chance or something. I just wanted to tell you I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

There was no response from her. For a moment he had the urge to smash something, but luckily he had put down the food on the ground already. He sat down next to the door and after a moment he found it was actually lot easier to talk without looking at her. He had hoped for her to be angry or that she would downright verbally attack him. Even indifference would have been a lot easier to bear than her sorrow.

"I was with a friend in a bar, like we always do on Sundays. And he's a good guy. He made good decisions in his life, unlike me, and umm… I was trying to prove some stupid point, and I'm not begging you to take me back, but I had to come see you at least."

"And did you at least prove that 'stupid point'? Was it worth it? Did you do this to me because of some childish game?" At first her voice had been faint through the door, but the anger in the end had made it very easy to understand each notion in every word. And he had been right; anger was easier to bear than a tear in her eyes.

"A childish game… yes… but I actually proved a very good point in the end. And I failed to prove that stupid point I was talking about earlier. I failed to prove that you were replaceable for me."

The door opened up with in a flash and the girl behind her was fuming.

"And yet you ended things the morning after! I don't get you! It makes no sense, your words don't match up with what you do!"

At least the door remained open now. Augustine however remained sitting on the ground.

"There is more, something I couldn't tell you then. Something, I had to tell someone else first."

"Spill it."

He sighed, having no idea if Serena would take it any better than Alain. "I am Alain's dad. At least his biological one. I had to know so I- hold on, why are you not the least bit surprised? Did Alain tell you before he left?"

She shook her head. "I had no idea the results were back already. Last time I asked he said it would be at least another week." She sat down in the hallway as well.

"Another week? What are you talking about? PCR and annealing takes less than a day." Right then he had mostly forgotten about the ongoing conflict, focused on the puzzle in front of him.

"The paternity test Alain issued? Wait, you didn't know? Then how…?" her hands flew to her mouth when the gears clicked in place. "You ran one too!"

"I did." He leaned back up against the wall thinking about what that meant for Alain and himself. Well for once it meant his son was smart and probably just as curious as he was. He couldn't help but smile faintly.

"Congratulations. I think once this has all calmed down it might turn out okay for you two." But she couldn't even finish the sentence without her eyes welling up. Because now she might lose her best friend to this man as well. And now it did make sense.

"That's why you broke up with me, isn't it! Because how could your son possibly even look at you if you were screwing his friend. I hate my life. Just my luck. And yours…" Then she did cry, but not for her misery. "I'm so sorry I came between you two. I should have just stayed out of your life altogether. You two would have been so happy… The way he admired you so deeply; he wouldn't shut up about you. Why do I always ruin the lives of the people around me…"

She got up but this time Augustine followed suit. He took her hand that wasn't wiping a tear from her eyes. "I'm grateful for the time I had with you. This isn't your fault, Serena, none of it. You couldn't have known."

"You don't regret it? Not even now?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Never. We didn't do the right thing, but that doesn't make it wrong. Does it?"

She blinked a few times before a faint smile spread on her lips.

"Where I stand is strictly boyfriend zone. So I can't let you in if you just want to tell me you're sorry."

"I did tell you that. And thank you for hearing me out, but I can't come in just yet. I have to get someone's permission first. Do eat, though. I know you can't cook."

"Meanie. I hope you're going to be a lot nicer to Alain. Else I'll have to learn how to cook."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Have you heard anything from Alain?"

Augustine stopped what he was doing for a second before continuing to stir the sauce. "No, nothing."

He kept telling himself that there was time, as did Serena. He had still not stepped into her flat but the night before they had shared a meal on the floor in front of her door. And then she had kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He shouldn't have told Lysandre, he decided. Then again he knew he would do so again in the future.

"Has Serena heard of him at least?"

"Drop it, Lys, please…"

"I was being genuinely concerned." And that was not even half a lie.

"She has, he just doesn't want to be anywhere close to me I guess." And that made that small peck on the cheek seem like a cruel streak of fate. Should Alain refuse to talk to him he wasn't sure if Serena would stick with him. On the other hand, should Alain want to know him but only if he cut his ties with Serena than he might have to turn away his own child. Or lose someone he cared increasingly deeply for.

"What should I do, Lys?"

Lysandre was puzzled for a moment, not able to read his friends mind word by word, yet at least he had a good guess.

"How about don't end up falling for a girl that is the best friend of a son you had no idea existed even? No, not helpful? Well, I tried." He couldn't help but snicker but was honestly surprised when Augustine joined his laughter.

"Solid plan actually, I will try to keep that in mind."

_O-O-O_

Chapter 14

It was late judging by the increasing tension in his neck from reading most of the evening. And that pain sharply intensified when Augustine's head snapped up, eyes pinned on the door. There was a limited group of people that would have even access to that door to knock on it.

Yet he had a good idea. That had been no gentle knock. And someone with a keycard had still some business with him.

And so he wasn't surprised to see Alain standing in the hallway. However he had expected him to a lot more furious or something, but not that he would be stubbornly wiping tears away.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, please do. What happened?"

But instead of answering Alain threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Just for a short moment but long enough to worry the professor deeply.

"Do you want some tea? Or something stronger maybe?"

The other laughed weakly. "Shouldn't you be telling me drinking is bad or something?" He shyly grinned at the other across the room and Augustine chuckled. Whatever had happened, it had just won him some points.

"Yes, listen my son, drinking is bad, very bad. Nothing good ever came from drinking…alone. Which is why will have just one drink together before I send you to bed since it's almost midnight. Was that enough to annoy you yet?"

Alain still grinned taking the glass from him, but he kept it in his hands instead of downing it. "I'm sorry about how I left. I just-"

But Augustine cut him short. He had heard and spoken this word way to many times in the past days. "It's okay, Alain. There is nothing to forgive. At least not on my side. And I had nothing of that teenager tantrum I hear so much about, so relax. I'm glad you came back."

"I didn't know where else to go. From what Serena told me it sounded like you hadn't given up on me yet but I'd rather talk with you about this than with her. She has this wonderful family. Everyone adores her. She wouldn't understand, not really. Not like you maybe." For Augustine this was both flattering and startling. But then again, Alain had left with dynamite in his pockets to blow up a family.

"Maybe yes. I'm the black sheep because I have a career instead of five children like my sisters have."

Alain was shocked for just a second before smiling sadly. "Then maybe you don't understand either…"

"But I'll try."

Alain inhaled deeply once more before starting. "So I knew my dad wasn't my dad before I went to see them. But…" Augustine got up to sit down next to Alain.

"My mom isn't my mom either."

The professor sighed while rubbing Alain's back. So the dynamite had exploded in Alain's hands. And his own. Instead of giving Alain up for adoption he could have grown up with his dad at least.

"And they…kicked you out?" It didn't make any sense to him, but he couldn't come up with another explanation as to why Alain would be here in the state he was in.

"No… they don't know that I know." Alain stopped before starting over.

"So at first I just watched them, dropped your name, watched my mom's reaction. But nothing! So I thought maybe she had never known your name, I mean, I know how Serena is and you two make a weirdly nice couple in that regard… so I showed them an article about your research in a magazine but she didn't react to your picture either! It was weird. My mom is the worst liar in the world! So I looked for my birth certificate."

"And it didn't list her name… was my name in there?" He was very curious about both names. Maybe then he'd know who to murder for giving his child away.

"Are you crying? It's my turn to be the kid now! Stop or I'll…"

"We just won't tell anyone about the-"

"Yeah, grown men don't cry in each other's' arms… but what's the matter?"

Augustine leaned back and looked at the ceiling for a moment, maybe looking for the words there. "Do you have any idea how different my life would have been if I had known about you? It was okay because I thought your mom, your real mom, just didn't want me. But that she didn't want you is… I don't get it…"

"It doesn't list a father. That woman didn't know… You would have probably thought differently about it then. And I don't blame you, I mean… should tomorrow a girl walk up to me and press a baby in my arms telling me it's mine I would probably completely freak out."

"Yeah… but then you would call for help and your family and your friends would answer and it'd be okay." He smiled at Alain reassuringly while he nodded absent-mindedly.

"I think I should visit them again soon. Do you want to come as well?" It was hard to turn him down but it was or the better.

"Another time, gladly. But I think for that moment it should be just the three of you. I can drive you though. The train takes forever to get anywhere."

Alain got up grinning. The disappointment had been short-lived after Augustine had turned him down. "Okay, then get your coat!"

"Hold on, now?! It's past your bed time, mister. I'll get the couch ready and I bet I'll find some leftovers in the fridge."

"Leftovers from your dates with Serena?" Alain said grinning and for a moment Augustine was a bit taken aback. They really were close friends those two.

"She told you about those?"

"She tells me everything."

Well, that would be interesting in the future.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

"We should be more careful, students started calling you 'Teacher's pet'." Augustine was walking through the hallway with Serena next to him in an appropriate distance.

"Meow."

"We already have a cat!"

"What? Do you want me to bark?"

He snickered as to not burst into laughing.

"No, I was thinking of a change in scenery."

"Lecture hall too public for you? That's part of the experience though, isn't it?"

He looked to his side and wondered, not for the first time today, how she could look so innocent and say such naughty things. And if she knew what kind of effect that had on him.

"There is a hardly used prep room in between both halls."

"'Hardly used' sounds like it's dusty in there. And that would betray us within a heartbeat. It's just one more semester before my thesis starts. We can do this. And I actually think they imply that I want to woo you. You know, because I know the answer to every question you asked in seminars ever?"

"True. And they can't call Alain teacher's pet because with him I could go public right away… Too bad I can only brag about you in front of Lys."

"I'll make it up to you… now?" She lifted her eyebrow slightly. Message received.

He grinned. "Oh no! I think I forgot a book in room 3.51…"


End file.
